


Flock Together [Podfic]

by galaxysoup, greeniron



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxysoup/pseuds/galaxysoup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese has Finch. It’s only fair that Bear gets someone too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flock Together [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flock Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/737061) by [galaxysoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxysoup/pseuds/galaxysoup). 



> Thank you to paraka for hosting all of my podfics!

  
[mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252013040602.zip)  ||  [audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252013040603.zip)  


length: 9:33 


End file.
